Attempted Silence
by Elaine Ishtar
Summary: Not many people have heard about Sarah and Kodie. They're Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto's younger sister. Hardly anybody knows about them because they did questionable things during the time both Yugi and Seto dueled. I managed to find their story and publish it.


**Chapter One: A Typical Day  
**

~Dakota's P.O.V.~

"Hey Dakota!" Sarah said walking into my "room" at her house, "You know, we have this thing called school today. We should probably attend. Eventually, there will have to be a break in our non-attendance streak. Why not have it be today?"

"Why not have it be today? Most likely because school is a waste of time. Instead of going to school, we could do something like go to an amusement park." I told her, sitting straight up in my bed.

"I want to go to school, because I have a feeling that something exciting will actually happen today. Could you try to respect that?" Sarah asked giving me her oh-so famous "And now I have stumped you" look. She tapped her foot as she waited for my answer which was likely to be the most stupid thing I could think of at the moment.

"I will not believe in this whole "I gotta feeling" thing. I act on impulse, right at the moment and without thinking at all." I told her, walking over to grab my school uniform from the closet. She turned around as I began changing.

"You have told me this at least a million times. I really wish you could come up with a new response." Her response came along with an impatient sigh.

"Oooh! I have one! I cannot feel. I just do. Feelings and my intuition are pointless. In other words, SCREW IT!" I said adjusting my blazer and sticking some bows in my hair. "Alright, we can go to school."

"I never thought that I would hear that coming from your mouth." Sarah said as we walked out of my room.

"BYE SETO! BYE MOKUBA! SEE YOU LATER!" I screamed as we walked out the door.

~Later at school~

"Are you guys still playing Duel Monsters?" Sarah asked as we walked into the class for study hall. I looked at the brown and black cards that confirmed they were indeed playing Duel Monsters.

"Drool Monsters? What's that?" Tristan asked walking into the room and setting his bag near us.

"Duel Monsters! Not Drool monsters you nimrod!" Joey said smacking Tristan in the head.

"GREEN DAY ALBUM!" Sarah and I screamed immediately after Joey spoke. We were both hardcore Green Day fans and Nimrod was our favourite album.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the class screamed at us.

"Oh, I see how it is. No respect for GOOD music. All you guys do is listen to One Direction or Psy or God forbid, Justin Bieber!" I said with Sarah gagging when I said Justin Bieber.

"I said shut up!" Ushio, the hall monitor said glaring at us.

"Do you wanna go?" I said pushing in my chair.

"Bring it, dog!" He said standing up to get ready for a fight.

"Sorry that is Joey's name. Looks like you will have to come up with a new name!" I said smacking him in the jaw.

He grabbed my arms with one hand and punched me in the stomach. I kneed him hard in the balls and kicked his ribs knocking him backwards. There was a loud bang as he hit his head on the desk. I turned around to face the onlooking crowd.

"Anybody else want some of me? 'Cause I am willing to go if you are. My adrenaline is-"

"Dakota! Behind you!" Sarah said running over to me. I turned around just in time to get punched in the jaw.

"Alright skunk bag! Prepare for the worst day of your life!" I said punching Ushio as hard as I could. I heard something crack and I silently hoped it was his ribs and not my knuckles. Slowly, we worked our way into the hall and a crowd began to form around us.

"Miss Muto!" I heard a teacher scream and pull me off of Ushio. "That's it! You are coming to the principal's office with me!"

~Principal's Office~

"How many times have you been sent here?" The principal, Dr. Carlin said looking at my permanent record.

"Well, for fighting thirty-three times, if we are talking about vandalism fifty-three visits, and for profanity, at least one-hundred accounts. So, the amount of times I have been hear is still less than how old you are.

"MUTO!"

~Kame Game Shop~

"You got expelled! How did you get expelled?" Grandfather said looking at me as I sat on my bed.

"By calling the principal older than two-hundred years." I said, enjoying the shocked looked on Grandfather's face.


End file.
